Locking devices of this type are known, for example, from DE 10 2012 100 486 B3 or DE 10 2011 055 410 A1. In the known locking devices, dampers for damping the movement of the activating lever are also provided so that the latter does not cause any metallic noises in the end abutment regions. Furthermore, US 2015/0090068 A1 discloses a locking device with a damping arrangement for the activating lever, wherein, in the release position, a roller buffer contacts a travel limiter. A disadvantage here is that it is complex to produce such a lever. In addition, it could occur that a roller buffer which has become worn over time is no longer able to ensure the noise damping.
Thus a need exists for a locking device that permanently and reliably damps the noise when the activating lever is locked and unlocked, can be produced easily, and saves structural space.